The Final Countdown
by Iszel
Summary: Emma is an ordinary fifteen year old girl who lives in a low down life and wishes for something more, not considering the cliche, 'be careful of what you wish for'. Now in a world of adventure, can she find that something more she wished for? KougaXOc
1. I Wish!

Hi!! It's me again! =D This is my first Inuyasha fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy it! There were hardly and Kouga stories :O and he is my favorite!! There were lots of KouXKag, but I hate that pairing *Sniffles* Sorry if people who do! That's only my opinion! Well here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I, and I repeat, I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, even though I wished I did! D: I only owe many of the characters in this first chapter, and few others in chapters to come, but the main Character I own will be Emma!

* * *

Chapter One: I Wish!

The rhythmic beat echoed through the room; 1, 2, 1, 2. Steps, leaps, and moves were continuously made, following each beat of the music that blared from the C.D player. Sweat ran down their foreheads, determination shone in their eyes. Mirrors were stationed around the room, revealing every move that was made to the audience. They could see every muscle in their body flex, bend and extend, every bead of sweat that rolled off their glowing skin. When they leaped they leaped with every muscle and strength in their body, when they moved they moved with grace and power.

Notes gently danced through the air, each note representing a new step everyone must know, must preform. Each instrument could be heard clearly, each string that was strummed, every acro, or pizzicato was different from the high sounding winds. The thunderous roars of the drums beating in the background. The ranging of keys from low to high on a piano dancing within the other notes. Music itself was like a dance, only difference is that it is a dance we hear not see.

Music is noted to come from the soul, dance is to come from emotion. Everyone has a soul, everyone has emotions, so music and dance is in everyone, its just some know how to use it better than others.

"Laura lift your leg higher! Alicia you call that a leap!? Jessica what was that?!" The pitch of the speaker was high and squeaky, as if they had to much helium for breakfast. They had a thin face, with a long pointed nose which she lifted into the air in a snobbish manner. Dark narrowed eyes seemed to star into the souls of each girl in the room, each tired, sweating and sore female.

I was mixed within the cloud of girls ranging from seven to eighteen. I stuck out like a soar thumb in this ballet school. Each girl around me was tall and lean with pointed and graceful looking faces. Most had straight blonde hair with blue or green eyes, others had dark or light brown hair with matching brown eyes. They had long limbs, the better to dance with and to be seen with. They were all beautiful, all of them. They all had the appearance of angels with halo's shining above their heads.

I on the other hand was an average fifteen year old girl who was not skinny but not fat either, I was ranging in the middle. I had dark curly red hair, and matching colored freckles across the bridge of my nose and cheeks. My eyes were the color of everest tree's, that dark forest green. I wasn't pretty like the other girls, and I was usually picked on because of it.

"Emma your not on count!" The woman before us cried, her eyes digging through my body reaching down into my soul, grasping it with the imaginary hand controlled by her eyes. "It's 1, 2, 1, 2 not 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3!"

The girls around my starting to giggle and laugh as I cradled my body with my arms. "Why is she even here? She can't even dance!" My heart quivered in my chest as those words slowly started to pierce through my skin.

I know I wasn't built to be a dancer, my form, my shape could never be considered to be called the body of a dancer. Reality hurt to much and I hate to admit that in reality I wasn't suppose to dance, but I couldn't help it. I loved dancing, I loved the feeling it left me with, as if I was flying.

"Hush, hush girls," our instructor; Madame Eloise clapped her hands, hushing the girls, a small smile on her face. I hated this woman, but she was the best, if anyone could turn me into a dancer it was her, but she like everyone else gave up on me within the first second of meeting me. "Class will be dismissed early, I will see you tomorrow."

Everyone sighed in relief as they gathered their things to head home. I watched them pick up their bags and make their way to the change room to change out of their leotards. Following suit I walks over to my bag and kneeled down pulling out a water bottle. Pulling on the cap I waited for the satisfying pop before lifting the bottle to my mouth and drinking some. Putting the bottle down I used the back of my hand to wipe my mouth, a bad habit I picked up during my time at summer camp, which my mother now forbade me to return to.

I stood up and lifted the duffle bag over my shoulder and made my way towards the change room. I slowly pushed the door opened and looked around, watching each girl slowly fall silent. I shifted my weight nervously from foot to foot, making my way towards the changing stalls. I could hear the whispers makes their way around the room, some about me, my dancing style, my family. I made it into the changing stall and fumbled with the lock, my fingers shaking as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands I quickly changed out and made my way out of the change room, yet again all eyes on me. I pushed open the door and the deathly air from within the building was broken, fresh free air surrounding me. I felt relieved and the feeling of suffocation slowly vanished.

I gazed at the cars that were parked on the street, mothers and fathers waiting for their daughters to exit from the building behind me. Scanning each face I realized neither my mother nor father were here, yet again. A low sigh escaped my lips as I began my hour walk home in the chilly evening. Rubbing my arms with my hands I walked down the street, watching the people around me. Some were my age walking with their parents, some elderly couples, and couples who were only a few years older than I. I watched in interest and envy, my parents never took me on walks. I had a hard enough time getting them to pick me up from dance class.

The closer I got to my house, the darker it became, the streets slowly becoming bigger as the people started to vanish from my sight until I was the only one walking. I shivered lightly as I walked, just thinking about how my life changed. As a child my life was a life any child would dream for. My parents loved me and spoiled me beyond belief, they were always proud of me with whatever I did. I never had a care in the world, but since my father lost his job due to bankruptcy my life has been tumbling downwards. My father took up an unhealthy habit of drinking and my mother became a workaholic to provide for us because my dad wouldn't budge from the couch in our living room, a remote glued to one hand and a can of beer in the other.

Slipping my fingers into the pocket of my navy blue jeans and fumbled with the change, looking for my house key. Feeling the cool metallic cut key against my warm fingers I pulled it out. The reflection of the moon reflected off the shiny metal, it was beautiful. Turning my head I gazed up towards the glowing sphere. It was perfect in every way, the silver aura lighting up the dark sky. Stars danced in the sky, twinkling and shining against the black velvet. With one last longing glance I turned back to the wooden door and slipped the key in, turning it clockwise waiting for the last 'click' before I was able to push open the door.

Stepping into the house a cold chill ran down my spine causing my skin crawl. The sound of the fuzzy T.V echoed against the thin walls, complete with my fathers snoring. I tugged on my runners and put them neatly on the shoe rack, making my way towards the kitchen for something to eat. My stomach twisted in disgust, the foul stench of molding and decaying food creeping into my nose. Food was everywhere and dishes that were piled into the sink almost touched the ceiling. The door of the fridge was slightly ajar, blocked by a jig of milk that was tipped over, the white liquid dripping to the floor, splashing against the puddle that was created by unknown substances. Any feeling of hunger I once obtain left in a single fleeting moment, the only feeling now was nausea.

The wooden stairs creaked with every step I took, a sound that was so accustomed to my ears. The hallway rug that stretched from the stairs to the end of the hallway was black from dirt and mold, the beautiful designs gone, and not a speck of white, the color the rug was initially, was seen. The window at the end of the wall was cracked down the middle, and layers of dust and grime covered the once shining glass. I sighed inwardly, once long ago this house was amazing, flourished with decor's taste and admired by all, now it was a disgrace.

Pushing the door to my room open, I stepped in, my room, the only room in the whole house was the only one clean. Not that there was much to clean, a small twin bed to the far corner, across the room, and a small sitting ledge under the window that looked out onto the city. Gently closing the door behind me, I made my way over to the ledge and crawled up, leaning my back against the wall, my knee's pull close to my chest. I looked out, the moon was shining down upon me, the beautiful face shining down to the world.

I hated it here, this world, this lifetime. Everything was going to ruin, my life, this world. I just wished I could be somewhere else, somewhere I can just be me. Me. I haven't been me in such a long time. I sometimes wonder if that seven year old girl who smiled with glee, her eyes dancing with happiness, without a care in the world to worry about, was still inside of me, somewhere. I wanted to go to a world where I would have some meaning, where I could be of help, where I had friends I could rely on, and they could rely on me. I wouldn't some adventure in my life, some reasons to keep living, to keep moving forwards. I just wish, but thats the only thing I could do was wish, because nothing like that could ever happen to a girl like me.


	2. I don't understand

Hi! I'm back again with the second chapter of the Final Countdown =D I wanted to thank the people who messaged me to make the second one =D

* * *

Disclaimer: Again I do not own any of the original Inuyasha characters D:

* * *

Chapter Two: I don't understand

I ran, I ran as fast as my feet could take me down the empty streets, every breath I took seemed to rip through my lungs like daggers. The buzzing of the street lights were the only sounds on the streets besides my breathing and footsteps, as tears flooded my eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck, his hands on my body. I shook my head, my mind screaming for me to run. I couldn't handle it anymore, I wanted out of that house. I felt dirty, violated. He has never done that before, it took me by such surprise. His hands roaming by body, his breath hovering over my face, the stench of alcohol clouding my mind. I couldn't handle it, I needed to get out of there.

I could feel the sticky wet substance run down my arm, the vital life source for a human like me. Along my arm was a large gash, formed by the hand stumble down the stairs. I didn't take time to look at it, he was close on my heels as he stumbled out of my room, calling my name in his drunken state.

"I-I don't wanna be here anymore!" I cried out as I ran, a trail of crystal tears following my every movement. "Anywhere but here!" I ran, and screamed but no one came to my aid. No one cared for someone like me, I was nothing to them. What could people do, after seeing a girl run down the street, screaming and crying, in the middle of the night? I wouldn't even know what to do if I was in their position.

Not stopping, nor paying attention to where I was going I ran towards the empty park. I slowly halted my running and looked around, rubbing my now red eyes. The park was different in the dark than it was in the morning. The trees seemed to be alive as they towered over me, reaching out to me. I slowly walked through the winding tree's, the feeling of every tree watching me, waiting for something. I knew I should have turned back when I had a chance, but my legs wouldn't make the effort to turn my body. They seemed to be moving on their own accord, as if they had a mind of their own. My eyes darted from tree to tree, my ears tried to pick up the smallest sounds they can hear, by heart racing in my chest trying to break free from the cage behind my ribs.

I wasn't alone here. Thats what my mind kept telling me, but my senses said nothing of the source. Everything was so eerie, the arms of the trees trying to claw at me, capture me between the fingers in a deathly grasp. Turn back! Turn back now and run! My body wouldn't cooperate with my mind, as I moved forwards, her hands shaking. Pulling them to my chest I looked around, blood still trickling down my arm to the ground leaving a trail of blood droplets. Why wouldn't my body listen, I wanted to cry out, fear written across my face. I didn't know what my body was doing, I didn't know why it urged me to move forwards than back to the somewhat safe area.

I never noticed how big the park was before, it was only two blocks but walking through it, it seemed much longer, and deeper into the park the trees looked more wild, more alive than the ones out near the streets. The air seemed colder as I walked and it seemed there was more than the eyes of the tree's watching me, calling out to me with voices that a human ear connect comprehend. My head looked straight ahead, my body forcing my to squint into the darkness, my senses telling me something or someone was there. My mind didn't want to know, but my body did.

My movement suddenly stopped in it's tracks as I gasped in horror, a bear like creature was devouring the pink insides of a human, whose corpse was laying there lifeless, mouth opened in a scream of terror, eyes widen in fear. The creature reached into the man's stomach and began pulling, a long tube stretching out of the corpses body. Eating it, the creature pulled on the intestine with it's claws eating it as if it was a bowl of spaghetti. Though the corpse was dead it seemed to plead to me with it's eyes, begging me to help him, calling to me to be his savior. My legs shook under my weight, my mind going blank nothing but fear coursing through my veins.

Within the long delay my voice seemed to catch up with me and I did the thing I should have never done, I screamed, my voice echoing above the tree's. The creature snapped his head in my direction, pushing himself up with his massive arm. How stupid could I get, why did I cry out so suddenly. I knew no one was out here to save me from this beast.

Thundering steps crawled towards me as my eyes looked up into the face of the creature, my eyes glimmering with tears and fear. My legs wouldn't go, as I cried out in frustration. Why wouldn't they move? Didn't they know my life depended on them right now? The creature was now hovering over me, coal black eyes glaring at me. He was snarling at me, showing my his razor like fangs, drool dripping from the side of his mouth. I wanted to cry for help, plead with the gods that I wanted to live and not die in this type of fate.

**"Watch out!"** My heart seemed to leap in hope as a new voice entered the scenario. Catching the beats attention I was able to move my legs on my own free will, running to the side, trying to reach the voice that called out to me. I tumbled over my own feet and collided into the ground. I heard a mighty cry as I turned my head, someone in red was charging at the beat with a large sword in his hands. I couldn't help but watch in awe, the sword was about my height and must have weighed a lot and to have someone carry it around in one hand as if it was made of paper was remarkable.

**"Are you okay?!"** I looked up to see a girl about my age run over to me, wearing what seemed like a school uniform to a privet school or something. She kneeled down and helped me to my feet, rushing me to the safety behind some tree's where two other people were. I turned my head to the boy and the beast to see the boy cut the beast right in half, either side of the beat falling to the side, his insides spilling to the floor, blood painting the grass crimson.

My body hurtled over as the image of his insides spilling to the grass invaded my mind, my stomach turning. I held onto my stomach as pain seared through my throat spilling to the ground before me. Before I knew what was going on I was puking. I could hear the people around me gag in disgust but that didn't bother me at the moment. Finishing I was breathing heavily, my eyes watering, my throat burning.

**"That's disgusting!"** the voice was of the male who carried the sword, his face was twisted in disgust.

**"Oh hush Inuyasha!"** The girl in the uniform cried, **"This might have been her first time seeing something like this!"**

The two of them began to argue, the male's face was turning red from anger. I watched them in curiosity, I just took notice to the ears upon his head, and that his hair was silvery white. He didn't look that old to have white hair yet, and were those ears fake?

I was knocked out of my mind as someone grabbed my hand, it was the other male who dressed himself in purple robes. **"My dear lady, I am honored to meet someone as beautiful as you, you would please bare my child?"** Before I opened my mouth to say something the other girl grabbed him by the ear, yelling at him also. He whined and complained, flailing his arms in the air. I was utterly confused, who were these people?

The girl in the uniform ignored the boy in red and walked over to me. **"Hi I'm Kagome!"** She smiled kindly, as I looked at her with a confused look. Throughout this whole conversation i had no idea what these people were saying. Everything came out as quick nonsense, it sounded almost asian like. Were these people asian?

"I-I don't understand." I stated, as they all looked at me with the same confused look.

**"What she say?"** The boy in red questioned.

**"I don't know that type of dialect."** The other male informed the four, all of them are still looking at me.

**"It's not a dialect," **Kagome said looking at them. **"She's speaking english."**

**"Speaking what?"** Inuyasha asked, looking rather confused.

**"English is another language, different from what we speak."**

**"That's stupid! How do you guys understand each other then?!"**

**"We learn their language! And it's not stupid! It shows the beauty of other cultures!"**

They started to argue once again, sending me into another state of confusion. I wanted to desperately to get out of this situation, I was started to feel nervous.

**"Inuyasha shut up so I can try to talk to her!" **Kagome snapped turning her attention back to me. She looked at me and it looked like she was thinking rather hard. "Hello. Kagome my name." She said in broken english. I smiled brightly, at least one of them knew english.

"Kagome?" I asked as she nodded her head and pointed to each of her friends.

"Inuyasha." The boy in red grunted and looked away. Well doesn't he seem pleasant. "Miroku." The one dressed in purple smile and waved. "Sango." The last member smiled kindly at me.

"I'm Emma." I told her as she smiled and looked at the others.

**"Her name is Emma."** She said, I knew she was telling them my name since I heard Emma.

**"What an odd name." **Inuyasha grunted, since the name was foreign and sounded nothing like the names here. **"Anyway, what are we going to do with her since she doesn't understand us?"**

**"I'm not sure." **Kagome crossed her arms and thought.

**"We should take her to Kaede." **Sango told them as they nodded. **"She should know what to do."**

Kagome turned to me and smiled, "Come, we will umm." She was thinking again and them smiled, "help you!" Her english was broken, but I could understand it. I nodded my head, "Thanks."

* * *

We were sitting inside a little hut, an old woman talking to the group of four. I was so intrigued by this place, I knew I wasn't in New York anymore. i was gazing out of the window, it seemed like I was somewhere in mid-evil Japan. There were villagers working together to create a life, and it seemed that everyone was helping everyone else. It was amazing. I kept hearing my name through their conversations but that was mainly it. They were probably confused of how I got here, heck I was confused of how I got here.

**"So she understands nothing ye speaks?" **Kaede questioned the group as they nodded no. **"Hmmm." **She didn't even know what to do, nothing like this has ever happened before. They looked my me as I stared out of the window, gazing in awe at the world that I stepped into. Before another word was said Inuyasha's nose caught a nasty scent which caused him to growl out.

**"What is it Inuyasha?!" **Kagome questioned looking at the now standing Hanyou.

**"I smell Naraku." **He spat, venom dripping in his words as I turned to look at him, something in his voice told me something isn't right and I knew right then it had something to do with me.


End file.
